


Santa’s Wish

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Iceland, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: When Hermione needs someone to help her out Neville steps up to the plate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	Santa’s Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione’s Haven Holiday Hideaway event 2019. My Prompt as assigned is pairing Hermione/Neville, location is Reykjavik, Iceland, and movie prompt was Miracle on 34th Street.

* * *

“Ronald! I can’t believe that you showed up drunk, you told me that you would do this. You’re irresponsible and unreliable!” Hermione shouted.

“Wha… what ar… not drunk,” Ron tried to reply before he fell over. 

“Wait until I tell your mother about,” she told him before she quickly left him in Hog's Head Inn trying to think of a new plan. 

She knew she should have relied on Ron for anything, but she kept trying to get him another chance to make it up to her. Clearly she needs to stop that. Unfortunately, she didn’t know any more people who would help her out. Most were on holiday, and others were working. If Harry wasn’t so busy with his Auror duties she knew he would help but right now he was working with the ICW out of the country. 

“Hello Hermione,” she heard a familiar voice. 

Turning around she saw the young professor Longbottom, “Neville how are you?”

“I’m doing well, what about you?” He asked.

“A little stressed, to be honest, Ron was supposed to help me with something, but he rather be pissed in the pub,” she sighed.

“I see him there way too often,” he replied.

“What are you doing for Christmas, I would have expected that you would have been at Longbottom Manor with your grandmother,” she inquired.

“I actually don’t have any plans, my gram is still upset with Hannah’s and mine break up. To be honest, I think she liked Hannah more than I did,” he laughed.

Suddenly Hermione had a thought.

“Neville, you have to be my Santa!”

“Excuse me?” He asked clearly confused.

“That is what Ron was supposed to do for me, dress up as Santa for some Christmas charity work,” she explained.

“Where is this going to be?” Neville asked.

“At the iglo+indi in Reykjavik, Iceland,” Hermione replied.

“Where there?”

“Well, I just fell in love with the area as a child when my parents and I would go and vacation there,” she said.

“Okay, you know I don’t need to be at the school right now, and I’d like to do some charity,” he said.

“Seriously? Thank you so much, Neville. I got the portkey and everything right here.” Hermione rambled. 

Getting out the comb, she activated the portkey and the two of them held on for what felt like a second until they landed at their location. 

She then rushed Neville to get dressed as she rushed to get everything set up. As fast as they got there was as fast as everything started and Neville was greeting the children. Hermione couldn’t help but to notice how good he was with children and that he would make a really good father one day. 

Each child who came up to him got his undivided attention, and he was so attentive. It was honestly so attractive. A flash hit her like a brick and she just imagined the two of them in a backyard with kids. Neville had really grown up from the boy he was in Hogwarts to the man he is today. 

“There is no such thing as Santa!” The small angry boy stood and pointed at Neville. 

“Yes there is, your just naughty!” the little girl next in line said.

Hermione watched the little girl ran up to him once it was her turn.

“And what’s your name?” he asked.

“Santa my name is Betty, are you the real Santa?” she asked.

“I am.”

“Prove it!” The boy demanded.

Since everyone’s attention was on him, she used this opportunity to take charge.

_“Wingardium Leviosa.”_

The boy levitated in the area just before she waved them to the bad list, and once he was on the ground he immediately started to pout and the other children cheered. Neville turned to her and gave her a fast smile in which she returned. 

The event was a hit and once the one child was disruptive had been put on the naughty list the event went much more festive and joyous. The other children loved that he was put in his place and the adults weren’t paying attention. Luckily for Hermione, the laws on magic usage around muggles were much less strict in Iceland.

“If you are ready we can get to the hospital, I know the way so we can just apparate over there. I got all the gifts for the children in the trunk in my pocket,” Hermione said.

“I’m I still going as Santa?” Neville asked.

“Of course.”

“Are you going to be handing out gifts as well?” He inquired. 

“I am why?” She asked back.

“Then, I think you should dress up as Mrs. Claus,” he told her.

“What why?” 

“That way it will be more fun, plus I think the kids would like to see Mrs. Claus and Santa,” he replied.

“Well, I don’t think I can argue with that,” she laughed.

So, once she got a quick costume and got dressed up in it. Then the both of them made their way to the Landspitali hospital. Watching the sick children’s faces light up was such a rewarding experience, and they all loved the gifts that they got. 

Hermione didn’t think that she would have been able to enjoy the day this much if it was Ron beside her right now and not Neville, and there was defiantly no way that she would have agreed to dress up for Ronald as she did for the blond beside her.

So, when the night was about to end, she really didn’t want it to.

“I got the portkey read to go back to Hogsmeade,” she told Neville with much hesitation.

“What if I don’t want to leave?” he said.

“Well, you certainly don’t have too, but I don’t know how you should get back, portkeys aren’t that easy to come by, unless you don’t mind airplanes,” she explained.

“What about you is there any reason why you can’t stay too?”

“No, there isn’t I have until next month off work, are you saying that you want me to stay with you,” she looked up and stepped closer to him.

“I am,” he stood closer to her.

“Well, then maybe we should take these costumes off,” she laughed.

“Wait, I’ve always wanted to kiss Mrs. Claus,” before capturing her lips.


End file.
